wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Will-O-Wisp
/ do not copy or edit anything on this page without advance permission / character by Peak / code by Forge / • She/Her • Will-O-Wisp • LightWing • Pyrotechnist • ♒️ • �� • Appearance Quiet, I'm bartering. ~ Wisp Upon first glance, Will-O-Wisp barely resembles the LightWing stereotype of being fragile and thin. Her body shape resembles that of a MudWing, with a flat, broad head, stocky build, and smaller wings. Her crown is made up of medium-long, NightWing-like horns that have rounded tips. They continue to get shorter closer to her forehead. The mirror scales on her underwings are small and tightly packed next to each other to form the mirror spots. Wisp's scales are also a little odd in terms of LightWing coloring. Her main scales are pale brown and her crest, underwings, and underbelly are a gradient mint green (lighter top fades to darker bottom). Hints of milk-white lay around the edges of her main scales. Ghostlight's eyes are a chocolate brown and a curved pale pink scar rests over her left eye. A big fan of earrings, she changes them every day, though she loves her pair of yellow feather earring the most. Multicolored string bracelets deck her wrists and ankles and pouches of blastpowder and dye hang around her neck as she works. Personality Who's the best little otter in Pyrrhia? You are! ~ Wisp, to Lia Will-O-Wisp is a happy-go-lucky dragon with an odd sense of humor and set of interests. Most of the time, Wisp is smiling and laughing, constantly fiddling with her bracelets and talking non-stop like a little dragonet. She enjoys the crazy things in life, like loud noises, the swirling Northern Lights, and unusual animals. Ghostlight is a bit of an adrenaline junkie and can and will do things purely for the thrill; this usually backfires on her during serious situations because of her tendency to laugh when nervous or excited. She also likes unconventional things and has a pet otter, named Lia, because of it. Wisp is more book smart than people smart. She has a hard time judging a person to see if they're trustworthy or not and would be likely to stay in a toxic relationship because of both her stubbornness to see that they're being bad or her general naivety of dragons. She is good at bartering because she is willing to compromise but not go below her standards and can talk her way into buying things. Abilities That is a terrible joke. I love it. ~ Wisp, to Beam Will-O-Wisp's tribal abilities aren't remarkable and are about average, though she is good at aiming light beams to wood piles to start fires. She is a very intelligent dragon, easily memorizing recipes for fireworks and exact locations from looking at a map or being at the location(s) at least once. She is also skilled at making fireworks, cooking, and hunting. History The whole reason I'm here is because I read a legend about an ancient SkyWing who invented explosive powder and made it burn different colors. Since then, I had always wanted to see that happen. ~ Wisp Will-O-Wisp was hatched to her loving parents in the Light Kingdom, only minutes after her brother. Growing up, she was an adventurous dragonet and was interested in Pyrrhian legends. The one that had intrigued her the most was the Legend of Zenith, a SkyWing pyrotechnist who created something called blastpowder, a dust that would react to fire, and how they lead to something called fireworks. The descriptions of the brilliant bursts of light inspired Wisp; a growing urge to create them began to pester her. Fast forward many years later, Wisp graduated from school. She had begun to make progress on re-discovering the lost recipes for fireworks in the last few months of school and now, as a young adult, she could travel wherever she wanted. Saying goodbye to her family, she moved a border town called Greatrun, which was situated between the Sand and Sky Kingdoms, and made her living as a merchant selling colorful jewelry. There, she scoured the libraries for anything to help her make fireworks. One day when she was at the library, a young SandWing by the name of Beam stumbled into her. As he apologized profusely, Will-O-Wisp noticed his odd attire and asked him what he did. They quickly hit it off and became fast friends. She soon learned that he was a tinkerer and asked if he knew anything about blastpowder. He responded that he'd heard of it and they agreed to try to make it together. About five years later, Wisp finally re-created it. She immediately started to try to make the fireworks from the legend. With the help of Beam, her creations were in the market about three months later. While her trade slowly grew, she found herself liking Beam more and more every day. This made her oddly nervous, as she was never one to be nervous around her crushes, and she shoved it to the side in the hopes that it would die down. It did not. A year later, business was going well. Her little crush on Beam had grown since the release of her fireworks to the public and, quite frankly, she was very disappointed when she decided to leave Greatrun because of the extreme inflation of dye prices. Beam was obviously crushed but she promised to visit him often and keep in touch with him via letters. Now, she lives in a single-story bungalow-treehouse in the Diamond Spray Delta area with her pet otter, Lia. She sees Beam often because of the marketplace near her house and how he always insists to bring his more important inventions to high-paying customers himself. Wisp's fireworks have improved greatly and she figured out how to make them explode into different shapes, not just irregular stars. Little to her knowledge, the SkyWing royals have taken an interest in her and her creations. Relationships No, no, I don't have a crush on Beam. Understand? I don't, I really don't have a crush on him STOP SMIRKING! I CAN SEE YOU SMIRKING! ~ Wisp, about Beam to Oisin Parents Wisp is thankful that she had such good parents that supported her research and life choice to become a pyrotechnist. Oisin Ghostlight has a good relationship with Oisin and maintains contact with him. She visits him regularly, especially for his birthday. However, she avoids talking to him about Beam because of his incessant teasing about him and her. Beam Though she won't admit it, Will-O-Wisp has a huge crush on Beam, who first became her friend after she moved to the border town of Greatrun and started up at the market. The two are very close and are best friends. Lia Will-O-Wisp loves her little otter pet and would do almost anything for her (like all pet owners would). SkyWings Will-O-Wisp is not a huge fan of SkyWings because of their greedy and controlling tendencies. She especially dislikes the royals and their egos. The only one she ever liked was Zenith, the legendary scientist who invented blastpowder. Trivia A fun fact about me is that I got into a fight with this shifty little MudWing at the market because of his dye, which was way too expensive if you ask me, and overinflated ego. I totally won and I got away with some of his better colors too. ~ Wisp to Beam about her scar *In folklore, a will-o'-the-wisp, will-o'-wisp, or ghostlight is an atmospheric ghost light seen by travelers at night, especially over bogs, swamps or marshes. *Occupation is inspired by ancient Chinese fireworks and weapons. *Loves crayfish and other crustaceans; always gets the best deals on spices from the Sea and SandWings. *Good cook *Basically re-invented gunpowder in Pyrrhia * Some of the types of fireworks she makes *Featured in Sparks of Fire *First LightWing character Gallery I may like colors but I can't draw. ~ Wisp about her art skills Will-O-Wisp-COLLAGE.jpg|Wisp's Aesthetic by me! Dragon Model.png Category:LightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist)